


Till we meet again

by Alysana



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 1x09, 2x01, 2x02, AU, Arcade, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mr Robot - Freeform, Oral Sex, Power Kink, Spoilers, Talking, also cliffhanger, and to fuck elliot too, because he fucking wants elliot, but no more chapters you can decide what happens, by his share I mean elliot, elliot is confused about his emotions as usual, i guess, i just need some tags, i warned you, idk - Freeform, it's just sex, kind of, lots of talking, maybe not, read for the sex I really tried, tyrell just wants his share of the fame, with a song at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysana/pseuds/Alysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Describes what happened immediately after the execution of the fuxsocy file. AU where Elliot doesn't grab the gun and probably remembers what happened afterwards, it's for you to decide. Also, buttsecks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS:
> 
> After watching 2x02 I just needed to write a short fic and include the ending song somehow! Tyrelliot is real.

“It’s happening.”

Elliot couldn’t believe what he had done. He hadn’t realised what this would mean for the entire world. For fsociety. For him. 

Of course, they had planned it for such a long time, he knew what was about to happen. But due to them planning it out for so long, it felt weird knowing that it was finally done. One last command and the world was to be changed forever.

Tyrell stepped towards him with an expression of awe on his face. Elliot slowly rose from his chair and walked a few steps to the side. His feet didn’t really want to obey and his knees sunk in every time he tried to keep his balance. He had to hold on to one of the arcade machines in order to be able to stand upright. 

“It’s almost as if something’s come to life.”

Elliot looked back and saw Tyrell sitting in his chair, staring at the screens. There was something haunting about him, watching the world fall apart through two computer screens. This was it, everything they’ve been working towards. And he finished it with Tyrell.

“Why is this guy more important to you than Darlene and the rest? What has he done for fsociety to gain your trust?”

There it was again, the familiar voice. All he had to do is ignore it and not look into Mr. Robot's face. Although he was only a part of him, it hurt to hear his madness speaking with his father’s voice. But indeed, this might have been rushed. He couldn’t fully comprehend why he decided to execute without telling the others, just with Tyrell by his side.

“Elliot?”

He snapped out of his thoughts. Tyrell slowly stood up from his chair and approached him.

“This…thing we’ve done right now, this is the future. We are the future, Elliot.”

Tyrell came closer, until Elliot could almost feel the other man’s body heat. His body was tense, his mind alert.

“We are in control now, Elliot. We have the power.” 

Tyrell pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed them on Elliot’s cheeks. His cold, bright eyes were fixed on Elliot’s, observing him with a hint of curiosity. Elliot was petrified. What was fascinating him the most about Tyrell was that he could never predict him. And in this moment, he could not have predicted him slamming their lips together.

It happened so fast that he couldn’t have prevented it, even if he had wanted to. He knew there was no point in struggling. Tyrell’s lips were incredibly warm and soft, contrary to the man’s personality. Their bodies pushed against the machine, Elliot’s hands pressing the different buttons in the process. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was how much he didn’t mind Tyrell kissing him.

One of Tyrell’s hands slid down Elliot’s back, while the other closed around his neck, deepening their kiss. Elliot dared to close his eyes and let go of everything else. It was just them and the future they have brought upon this world. Together.

Tyrell let go of the kiss first to place his lips on Elliot’s neck. He had never experienced anything like this with a man and it was an unfamiliar feeling, but not particularly unpleasant. He held his eyes shut, mostly out of fear that he would see his father’s face staring back at him. 

“Elliot, look at me.”

Tyrell’s voice sounded surprisingly soft. Elliot opened his eyes and looked at Tyrell. Something was off. The man took a step backward.

“I’ll have to leave. I promise that wherever I’ll go, I’ll be there if you need me.”

“Why do you have to go? Where?”

This was too sudden. 

“I killed a woman, remember? They know where I live and I am the prime suspect. I can’t go back home and I can’t stay anywhere near you. They will find me and take everything away from me. I don’t have a family or a job to go back to either…”

“But your wife-”

“Joanna threw me out after she found out about the incident.”

Elliot didn’t know how to react to these news. How would a normal person react?

“I’m sorry, Tyrell.”

It felt as awkward for Tyrell as it did for him. The man gave him a puzzled look before bursting into laughter. 

“You’re worrying about things like family while we are changing the entire world?!”

“Well, I thought it would be appropriate to say that.”

“Elliot, we have started a revolution. We have accomplished a much more important thing. I want to thank you for letting me be a part of it.”

“Thank me?...”

Tyrell came closer again, but this time Elliot was prepared for what was to come. Their lips touched again, softer this time. Tyrell’s hands felt warm against his cheeks, but the touch of his hand touching the bare skin underneath his shirt made him shudder. Tyrell’s hand slid up and down his sides while his lips were planting kisses down his neck. Elliot was panting. Usually it was him caressing women but now he was being touched softly and tenderly instead. 

Tyrell’s hand tugged at his shirt, pulling it over Elliot’s head and throwing it onto the floor. Elliot felt the cold metal of the machine pressing against his lower back. He didn’t protest when Tyrell grabbed his thighs and slammed him onto the machine, placing his hips between Elliot’s legs and kissing him again. Elliot felt blood rushing into his abdomen and dared to touch Tyrell for the first time. He placed his hands onto his neck, his fingers messing up his neat hairstyle. Tyrell chuckled and nibbled on Elliot’s lower lip, making him pant again. 

How come he hadn’t realised how much he had craved this man’s touch before? Then again, he wasn’t very good at understanding his own emotions.  
Tyrell let his jacket slide down onto the floor, untied his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt while looking into Elliot’s eyes. It felt intimate. It felt right.  
Soon, Tyrell’s shirt followed his jacket and he kicked them both out of the way. Elliot didn’t even want to know how expensive they might have been. He placed his arms on Tyrell’s shoulders and this time, he initiated the kiss. Tyrell’s hands closed around his body and wandered lower, tugging at his belt. 

Only then Elliot understood that there was no going back. It was him and Tyrell against the world now. It was meant to be. As Tyrell snapped open his belt, he let go of their kiss and traced a path of kisses down his chest and belly. He looked at Elliot while unzipping his pants and placed the palm of his hand over the growing bulge inside, making the man gasp. Without any warning, he pulled out his hardening shaft and placed a soft kiss on top of it. 

“We changed the world today, Elliot. Only because you made it possible.”

Elliot swallowed hard. He could feel himself blushing as he looked down into the hungry eyes of Tyrell. His hand was sliding up and down his cock slowly, dragging out pre cum. He licked once, twice, and took him fully into his mouth. 

“Tyrell…”

Elliot threw his head back and closed his eyes, giving the lips around his cock full attention. Tyrell clearly knew what he was doing. He was licking in the exactly right spots and sucking with the perfect intensity. Elliot placed his hands on Tyrell’s head, grabbing his hair and making him chuckle while sucking him off. Elliot opened his eyes and looked down. It looked strange, this powerful man sucking his dick while he was technically a nobody. As Tyrell looked up and their eyes met, Elliot couldn’t keep it together anymore and gasped. Seeing him pleasing him with his messy hair, his bright eyes and swollen lips was too much.

“Tyrell, I’m going to-“

With a loud, sloppy sound Tyrell let go of Elliot’s cock abruptly. 

“Oh, come on!”

Tyrell laughed, wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand. 

“You think I’d let you come so easily?”

He pulled down Elliot’s pants and grabbed his thighs again, lifting him up on the gaming machine and positioning himself between the other man’s legs again. 

“Fuck it’s cold!”

“Not for long.” 

Tyrell grinned and spit on two fingers. 

“Hm, that’s not going to be enough. Spit!” 

He raised the fingers and brought them to Elliot’s lips. He licked the fingers and made sure to leave enough saliva on them. 

“Well, I said spit but it should work now anyway.”

Tyrell lowered his hand, placed the fingers at Elliot’s entrance and penetrated him in a soft, shallow motion. After massaging the hole for a few seconds, he  
slowly pushed both fingers deeper inside. Elliot moaned at the unfamiliar sensation. 

“Sorry, we don’t have much time. I need to do it this way.”

Elliot’s heart sank. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving!”

Tyrell laughed. “No, the spit is going to dry.”

Elliot looked away and closed his eyes, smiling. 

“Oh, I get a smile!” 

Tyrell placed a soft kiss on his lips and continued to push his fingers inside, pulling them apart slightly. After making sure he was stretched enough, he introduced a third finger and Elliot grunted.

“Does it hurt?”

“You just killed a woman and are worrying about my butt getting hurt?”

“Well, I haven’t cared much about that woman. I have always cared about you.”

There was no hint of a lie or manipulation on Tyrell’s face. 

“Ah!”

Tyrell’s fingers brushed against something inside him that made him squirm underneath the man’s grip. 

“Got it…” 

Tyrell kept massaging that spot for a few seconds before he pulled out his fingers. He didn’t want to end it too quickly. Instead, he went down on his knees and spat onto the stretched hole a few times. As he stood up again, he unzipped his own pants and let them fall onto the floor. 

“I can’t promise not to hurt you but I will try.”

Elliot nodded. He placed his legs around Tyrell’s waist, giving him a hint to move on. The other man took his own cock into his hands and gave it a few strokes before placing it over Elliot’s entrance. 

Elliot hadn’t really observed Tyrell’s cock so he didn’t know what to expect, but as soon as the head was inside, he just wanted it to be over.

“FUCK!”

It was bigger than the fingers, which he surely must have expected to be. Still, he wasn’t prepared enough for this. 

“Shh… Relax.”

“How am I supposed to relax?!”

“It’s your first time with a man, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

Tyrell smirked and grabbed Elliot’s cock. He gave it a few gentle strokes, making him harder again. With every few strokes, he slid a bit deeper inside, taking his time to get Elliot used to being penetrated. He let go of Elliot’s member and placed his hands beside the man as he stayed buried deep inside him. Both were panting heavily already. 

“Go on.”

“Are you sure?”

Elliot nodded and closed his eyes. 

He felt Tyrell pulling out slightly and pushing back in slowly, gaining speed and depth with every thrust. Tyrell’s thrusts were rhythmic and calculated, aiming to hit the sweet spot inside Elliot. 

“Fuck, Tyrell!” 

Elliot snapped his eyes open and saw a smirk on Tyrell’s face. The man started thrusting into this spot, still gaining speed. Elliot was moaning out loud now, not even trying to hide how much he actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed feeling Tyrell inside of him. He enjoyed seeing him out of control once in a while, with his hair messed up and him losing his composition. He enjoyed knowing that they were here together to celebrate the end of the world they have known until today. And he repressed the thought of Tyrell leaving him soon. For now, all that counted was them. Together.

He felt pressure building up in his abdomen and reached down to stroke himself, only to be pinned down by Tyrell grabbing his wrists.

“Tyrell, I’m going to come.”

The man sped up once more, assaulting the spot inside Elliot. 

“Ah, fuck!!”

Elliot’s cock throbbed once before spilling his semen all over his belly. Tyrell let go of his wrists and traced his cum with his thumb, licking it clean afterwards. 

“My turn.”

Tyrell’s thrusts got rougher, sloppier. He let himself go and grabbed Elliot’s waist, pushing himself even deeper inside, grunting. 

“Elliot…”

He stayed still inside him as his body shuddered and his cock throbbed, spilling his fluid into the other man. 

“Tyrell, kiss me.”

He happily obliged, although a bit startled. Their tongues brushed in their lazy, sloppy kiss, as they slid down onto the cold floor. Tyrell pulled out and Elliot could feel warm liquid flowing out of him in a thin streak. Tyrell’s hot body was a huge contrast to the cold floor, but he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to be in his arms for a few more moments. He felt Tyrell running his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep.

**********************

Elliot woke up alone and naked on the floor of the arcade the next morning. Tyrell was gone, his clothes nowhere to be seen. Bastard.

He probably should get up soon before the rest of the furious fsociety turns up to confront him with the execution without their permission. As he pulled on his hoodie, he saw a USB stick slip outside his pocket. Was it Tyrell’s?...

He plugged the USB into one of the computers and opened the folder. There was just one file on it, labelled “Till we meet again”. A song? He double checked and it really was just a usual mp3 file. 

As he opened it, an early 20th century tune filled the hall. While listening to the lyrics, he started grinning like an idiot.

“Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu  
When the clouds roll by I'll come to you  
Then the skies will seem more blue  
Down in lover's lane, my dearie

Wedding bells will ring so merrily  
Every tear will be a memory  
So wait and pray each night for me  
Till we meet again”

He heard someone approach him but he didn’t care. He knew who those steps belonged to.

“I’m so fucked…”

“Yeah, literally.”

“Shut up!”

Mr Robot walked around the table and leaned onto it.

“Well, kiddo, I’d say you fell in love.”

Elliot couldn't stop smiling. He knew what he had to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I don't know whether you can actually fuck on the gaming machines in the arcade because most of them have levers but let's assume this one only had buttons okay. Also, nothing's gonna come after this cliffhanger you can decide for yourself how this story really ends. 
> 
> Still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
